fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Danjiku Ria
Danjiku Ria (団竺 リア) is one of the main protagonists of Zoku Zoku~ Kaidan Pretty Cure series. An energetic girl who love ghost stories so much that she always bring one ghost story to school to tell her friends. Her catchphrase is Que Sera, Sera~ (ケ・セラ・セラ~). Profile *'Full name:' Danjiku Ria *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 13 *'Height:' 156cm *'Weight:' 45kg *'Blood type:' O *'Location:' Kodai Secondary Etymology : In fact, both Ria's name and surname don't have any special meaning. : But if you get the first syllables of her surname combined with her name, it will be "Daria" - Japanese spelling of "Dahlia". : Also, the Kanji letter 竺'' is taken from the word ''天竺牡丹 which means Dahlia. Appearance : Ria have short black hair with over-cut hime bang and orange eyes color. She often wear white flower hairpin at each of her hair side. Normally, she appears in each episode wearing her school uniform. The main color of Kodai Secondary uniform is orange. : In Cure Firefly form, her hair turns from black to yellow with orange tip. Two locks of hair in front of her ears grows longer. Her eyes also change from orange to banana yellow color. Personality : Ria has an over-confident and over-friendly characteristic. She has a talent to talk all day all night about different horror story or weird gossip around Kodai Secondary and Shizuka Town. :It can be considered a good side of Ria to be very optimistic and never give up on anything. When she wants to do something, then it'll be really hard to stop her from doing it. Or in other word, it can be said that Ria is very stubborn. Cure Firefly "Shine your light, Cure Firefly!" Cure Firefly is Ria's alter ego. She is the Pretty Cure of illumination and fire. Transformation : In her smartphone lockscreen, she draws the password (which is in star shape and different from her phone password; this transformation password only works when it's night time and it's the pretty cure who draws it). When the password is correct, the phone sceen glows up. The light covers her body and Ria transforms to Cure Firefly. Attacks *'Flame Illumination': A spark of fire appears at Cure Firefly's pointer fingertip. She points her finger forward, then spins many rounds to make a fire ring. The ring gets bigger with the more she spins and encircles the villian with her flame. Trivia *Although Cure Firefly is the lead cure, she doesn't have pink as main color (which also is the same case with Cure Forest of Sweet Color! Precure). *Her school uniform's theme color is the same as Sen's (the main cure in Sweet Color! Precure: The Afterglow of Shizuka Town). *It's maybe strange but whenever Ria tell her friends about one particular ghost story at the beginning of the day, the evil spirit in that story will be their opponent at the night of the same day. This can only be explained as mere coincident. Gallery Tải_xuống_(6).png|Danjiku Ria in her uniform Glitter-Cure-transparent7.png|Cure Firefly